1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high accuracy timer actuating mechanism in a leaf type digital clock having a timer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a leaf type ditital clock having a timer was well known in which a clutch lever is provided which cooperates with a clutch cam adapted to be actuated by a manually actuatable timer setting drum at a set time manually set in the timer setting drum so that the clutch lever is actuated by the actuation of the clutch cam so as to close a switch for actuating the timer.
In such a type of the digital clock, however, since the switch is closed by the actuation of the clutch lever when a projecting cam portion of the clutch cam is engaged within a recessed portion of the timer setting drum as the clutch cam rotates so that the clutch cam is permitted to move axially to actuate the clutch lever, the accuracy in time at which the projecting cam portion of the clutch cam will fall into the recessed portion of the timer setting drum at the set time so as to close the switch for actuating the timer is rather low such as in the order of 10 minutes, because the clutch cam is rotated at so low speed as that of the hour indicating drum rotating one revolution per 24 hours.
The present invention aims at improving the accuracy in time of the actuation of the timer in a leaf type digital clock.